Wishing Tears
by StoryboardMortician
Summary: Let your heart guide you...but listen closely because it whispers.


____

**_Author's Note: *Warning* EXTREMELY SEXUALLY GRAPHIC CONTENT! _**

**_This is my first POV story, so bare with me, ok? So, this is obviously based on the Taylor Swift song "Teardrops on my Guitar," and has both InuYasha's and Kagome's POV's. I also know his name is Drew in the song, so I've kinda changed the lyrics a bit, but I kept them the same at the same time too ^-^. If you like it let me know and I'll try another one with a song I've had in mind for quite a while. K? So Enjoy!_**

__

_

* * *

_

_**Wishing Tears**_

_**He looks at me**_  
_**I fake a smile so he won't see**_  
_**What I want and I need**_  
_**And everything that we should be**_

_**Kagome's POV**_

"Hey Kagome!" came the voice that was all so familiar to me; his voice was like music, especially when he said my name. It makes my heart break, and the pieces melt into a sticky, throbbing mess. I turn to him and flash him my best morning smile, trying to hide the pain that fills my heart and eyes every time he lays his beautiful honey colored eyes on me and I lay my plain, brown ones on him. He is wearing his favorite pair of baggy, faded blue jeans and a new, tight black T-shirt with the words "(D*n't H8)," on it. His black Converse squeak loudly as he turns the corner sharply and stops abruptly when he sees me. He sees my smile and in turn he flashes me his full, white smile. His pointed canines brush against his bottom lip and I feel my heart flutter, but I keep my smile strong and still. I can never let him know what I really want, what I really need.

"Hey InuYasha, you seem chipper this morning. What's up?" I say, my voice strong and happy, yet fake to my ears. I know he can't tell, he never can; after all these years I've come to perfect the art of hiding from him.

His eyes sparkle and my heart drops to my stomach where it's slowly and painfully dissolved by my stomach acids and the pain of not knowing what he is about to say.

Pain, what I word I'm all too familiar with; it's sad to say, but it's come to be my best friend as of late. I begin to twirl a strand of my long, dry and dull black hair around my finger as I begin to curiously dread what he's going to tell me; with my luck it would be that he's moving away or even worse, that he has a new girl.

"She said yes Kagome! Can you believe it? She said yes! Kikyo said yes to _**ME**_!" he says, his voice rising. I smile and my face feels like its tearing; I knew he liked her, but I never thought he would actually ask her, and even more so that she'd say yes! But I suppose I was just fooling myself into believing that it was never meant to be; the flood of tears push against my eyes and I fight them back as best I can, but the dam is breaking.

* * *

_**I'll bet she's beautiful**_  
_**That girl he talks about**_  
_**And she's got everything**_  
_**That I have to live without**_

_**InuYasha's POV**_

I can't contain my excitement anymore, I have to tell her. I know she will be as excited for me as I am for myself. I mean, Kikyo's said yes when I asked her to go steady with me; me, InuYasha of all people! I run through the halls and turn the corner, and there she is, waiting for me where she always is. She is leaning against my locker, her books pressed against her chest and one of her black Converse clad feet pressed against the locker. She has on a short, red plaid mini skirt complete with her favorite set of chains, and the short black tank she had on shows off her flat, slightly toned stomach and the fact that she has gotten a new belly ring. She hears me call her name and she turns her head towards me; she flashes me one of her signature smiles and I can feel the warmth from that big, beautiful smile halfway down the hall. I pick up my run again and skid to a stop by her side; I lean next to her and she pushes herself off the locker and stands in front of me, her books pushed hard against her breasts, making them pop out of her shirt a bit. I don't think she sees my blush, but I save myself by looking straight into her large, chocolate brown/moss green eyes. The colors seemed too collided with each other near her pupils and then shoot across the brown of her eyes like little green shooting stars; her eyes have always calmed me and I feel my racing heart begin to soothe its galloping pace, until I hear her voice. Such a sweet, soft voice fills my ears and I find everything around her fading away as her voice and eyes draw me in as they always do. If only she knew how truly beautiful she was; those eyes are enticing and I know one day a man will be blessed to have her on his arm.

"Hey InuYasha, you seem chipper this morning. What's up?" she says, and it takes a moment for me to find my voice as I pull myself from my trance and I begin to feel my excitement building again. She looks straight at me, waiting for me to continue. I want to build up the moment and then let it go, just to see her reaction. But I can't hold it in and I just spit it out in a jumble of words and broken sentences.

"She said yes Kagome! Can you believe it? She said yes! Kikyo said yes to _**ME**_!" I blurt out, my voice rising as my calm breaks and I feel myself getting giddy over the idea of me and Kikyo. I have always drooled over her from afar, like all of the other guys in school, but when I finally built up the balls to talk to her, I found that she felt the same way I did and now we we're officially an item.

I look back at Kagome and find that her eyes are shinning and I am startled for a moment; there are tears behind her eyes, or perhaps it's just the light shinning differently onto her brilliantly beautiful eyes, for she has shifted her gaze away from me. Why would she be crying anyway?

* * *

_**He talks to me**_  
_**I laugh 'cause it's just so damned funny**_  
_**I can't even see**_  
_**Anyone when he's with me**_

_**Kagome's POV**_

I feel his gaze on me and I quickly turn my eyes back to him; I see that his brow is furrowed and that his strong, high cheekbones are taught as his mouth is pulled down into a deep frown. I know that this face is directed at me and I know then that he has seen the tears standing in my eyes. I panic and quickly pull out another smile; the frown drops away and his left eyebrow rises slightly as he gives me a queer look.

"Are you ok Kagome?" he asks me, his voice low and worried. I nod quickly and wave my hand at him dismissively, looking down as I rapidly blink the tears from my eyes. A strong hand placed gently on my shoulder brings me into full awareness again; I look up and find myself looking into two golden orbs that look and into me, searching my very soul for a clue as to what ails me. I blush and put my free hand on his face and push him away, giggling as he licks my hand. I pull it away and wipe it on my tank, giving him a playful dirty look; he rolls those beautiful gilded seas at and away from me and crosses his arms across his broad, lean chest and smirks. I push my books against my chest again, holding onto them for dear life as my heart does its usual dance in my throat every time he smiles or smirks at me.

"So, what else have you been up to Mr. Kikyo?" I tease. He huffs and uncrosses his arms so that he can stick his clawed hands into the low pockets of his baggy jeans; if he didn't have his favorite old, beat up red studded belt on, the force of which he stuck his hands into his pockets would have pushed them down. He turns his head away from me, but I see him looking at me from the corner of his eye. So, in retaliation, I crunch up my face and stick out my tongue, wagging it a little at him. I can see a smile trembling on the edge of his lips and I know that I'm close to breaking him; we've been close best friends since we were 7 years old, and I've loved him since the day I saw him, so I naturally know all of his little quarks and I know how to crack him.

I literally just drop my books with a loud _**THUD**_ and narrow my scrunched eyes at him. I get closer and onto my tip toes, pushing myself against him for balance.

_**InuYasha's POV**_

I can smell tears in the air and when she notices me looking at her, she quickly diverts her gaze to her feet. I grow a bit worried at the sudden change in her demeanor and my frown deepens.

"Are you ok Kagome?" I ask, surprised at the amount of worry in my voice. She waves her hand up at me dismissively, but I don't believe it. I find myself placing a hand gently on her shoulder, causing her to look up at me, her eyes shinning a brilliant green more than the deep chocolate they usually are. I can see a light blush powdering her smooth, defined cheeks before her hand blocks my vision and my air supply. A smile breaks the surface of my face as I give the palm of her hand a nice, wet lick. She giggles lightly as she pulls her hand away and wipes it on her tank, just under her left breast; the way she roughly wipes her hand pulls down on her tank, exposing more of the smooth and flawless skin of her naturally large breasts. I see the dirty look she flashes me, but I have to look away as the sight of her breasts causes a deep blush to begin to come over me. I huff and cross my arms across my chest, smirking at the blush that is still fading from her cheeks.

"So, what else have you been up to Mr. Kikyo?" she asks, her voice light and airy, but as she says Kikyo's name, a type of venom laces her voice. I know that she and Kikyo have never liked each other, especially after Kagome had taken the top cheerleading spot back in Freshman year, even though she had never cheered in her life, leaving Kikyo second best. Kagome quit halfway through the year because, as she has told me, it was to shallow a "sport," and Kikyo became head cheerleader, and ever guy's dream girl.

The venom in which she spits Kikyo's name upsets me a bit, so I look away and jam my hands into my pockets; can't she be happy for me? I know she pretty much hates Kikyo, but that doesn't mean she has to hate on me for it. But I can't help but look at her because her face is almost as beautiful as Kikyo's; I always find myself looking at her without even knowing it, and really not caring. This time is no different. I see her scrunch her face and do her infamous tongue wiggle; damn her! She always knows how to break me, but I won't let her, not this time. I take a deep breath and try to stop the quivering smile that threatens to break down my indifferent façade. She sees that I'm not going to give in, so she drops her books with a loud THUD, narrows her scrunched eyes – making her cuter than usual when she does her troll face - and moves in. I can fee her body push against mine and her breath against my neck as she goes for one of my ears, which twitch as her breath brushes against them. I can feel a blush begin on my cheeks which begins to spread down my neck; I can feel her every curve and I know I won't be able to control myself soon, so I give in, as usual. I grab her around her waist and pick her up off her feet; a squeal of surprise and delight fill my ears as her bright and lively eyes meet my own dull yellow ones. I smile and shake my head as I put her down, her long slender fingers holding onto my broad shoulders for support. She bends down and begins to gather up her books, her short skirt growing shorter as she bends over. The well toned muscles of her caves and thighs stretch as she gathers her things and I find myself noticing, for the first time, how long and slender her legs are, as well as how nice of an ass she has; I also find myself thinking that Kikyo's legs and ass aren't this well defined, or are they?

"Hello? InuYasha? You there, yoo-hoo!" she says, her voice breaking my train of thought. I blink and find that she must have seen me staring at her, but thought I was staring blankly into space instead of at her. I smile and shake my head and she smiles widely, her perfect white teeth making her face glow even more.

We start to chat about old times and times to come before the bell rings and we have to reluctantly begin to go our separate ways. I tell her how much I love Kikyo and how I think I've finally got this whole thing right and she listens, her eyes never leaving my face and her smile never wavering but once; as the bell rings and I say my goodbyes, Kikyo comes and loops her arm thought mine and pulls me away. I look back and she's gone. The air smells of unfallen tears and for a moment I feel a stab of guilt; but guilt for what?

* * *

_**He says he's so in love**_  
_**He's finally got it right**_  
_**I wonder if he knows**_  
_**He's all I think about at night**_

_**Kagome's POV**_

I'm so close to his ear when I feel his hands on my hips; I can feel air under my shoes and under my skirt as he lifts me off my feet in one quick scoop. I'm not quick enough to stop the squeal of surprise and delight as it escapes my lips and echoes off the empty hall walls. I gaze down into his glowing tawny eyes as they look up into my lusterless brown ones; he smiles brilliantly up at me and shakes his head, his long white hair which is tied back into a loose ponytail, brushes against my hands which are placed on his shoulders for support. I can feel a blush breaking the surface, but I fight it back as he places me on the ground, my shoes squeaking as my toes rub the surface of the polished linoleum floors of the schools hallways. I gather up my books and stand back up were I find InuYasha looking at me somewhat intently, but also rather blankly. I shake my head and role my eyes, but in the back of my mind, I can't help but wonder about what he's thinking.

"Hello? InuYasha? You there, yoo-hoo!" I say, waving a hand in front of his eyes. He blinks rapidly and his gaze refocuses on my face, and he smiles, those perfect teeth and sharp, pointed canines only accentuating his flawless features and I smile back as best I can, trying to look as invincible as he makes me feel.

We stand there for a while, talking about old times and knew, as well as his new flame. He talks about how he thinks he's finally got it right and how much he loves her; my heart breaks into pieces each time he says her name, the pieces falling into the abyss that has formed inside me. I remain strong though, the world disappearing behind him as he talks. It's only me and him for sometime, the world around us a faded gray haze, until the bell rings and the world comes back into full focus; and the pain comes with it as Kikyo comes up behind him and entwines her arm into his. He looks back at her as she tugs him away from me. I feel a stab of jealousy as I how perfect she is, and know I can never be that beautiful. I can see her perfect jaw outlined against her smooth, tanned skin as she smiles up at him; her long, jet black hair hangs around her shoulders and moves smoothly with each movement she makes; her bright, green eyes shine as she looks into his equally beautiful eyes; and her voice is soft and smooth as it slips past her red, plump lips. The dam breaks and I turn and run out of the door, out of the school and away from the scene only dreams of him hold; only I was the one on his arm.

* * *

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_  
_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_  
_**He's the song in the car I keep singing**_  
_**Don't know why I do**_

_**InuYasha's POV**_

I'm sitting in the car, waiting for Kikyo to get off of cheer practice, just listening to the radio when a familiar song comes on. It's the Offspring's "Pretty Fly for a White Guy," and I smile to myself as I think about how Kagome and I would rock out to this song when we used to drive everywhere together. I sing loudly to myself, drumming on the steering wheel and laughing to myself as I go back to the times when we still talked like friends, instead of our new, "Hey," greeting as we pass each other in the hallways. It has been almost a full school year since we actually had a conversation. Now that I think about it, our last heart to heart talk was when I first told her about Kikyo, almost 6 months ago; I find myself thinking about how much I miss our talks and how I miss her musical laughter, and, at the thought, I can feel a smile.

My smile falters though, as Kagome's part comes up; I remember how she would sing and how beautiful her voice would be, like that of an angel. It was always pitch perfect and never gargled or off in any way. Her voice was like a symphony directed by Beethoven himself, smooth and flawless.

I sit there, the breeze blowing my tangled and unmanageable hair into my face; I grab it roughly and pull it into a tight ponytail. I smile again as I think about how Kagome used to try to brush and then give in and just braid it. It would hurt like a bitch as she would drag a brush through it, but it was all worth it when she would curse loudly, throw the brush halfway across her room and then just grab handfuls and start to braid instead. I would always find myself being lulled to sleep by her gentleness as she would do braid after braid and her voice, full of song, would fog my brain and senses. I sigh and close my eyes, laying my head heavily against the head rest behind me.

I feel lonely sitting here, waiting for the girl who's supposed to make me feel whole to fall into my arms again; but as I think about her perfect skin, her perfect tan and her perfect eyes, even her perfect body, I find myself thinking about Kagome. Sure, Kikyo is beautiful, but as I recently found out, her beauty is actually kinda fake. Her tan is from a booth, her eyes are from contacts, her skin is covered in make-ups, lotions and perfumes, and even her body is man made; sculpted from a surgeons' knife and silicon implants from Phoenix.

Kagome's beauty is naturally flawless, but the one thing true thing about Kikyo is her love for me, which surpasses her fake beauty and Kagome's true perfection any day; but as I think about it, I begin to wonder about even that.

I can't help but think about what Kagome must be doing now though, as the sun begins to go down on another day and I wait for the promised meteor shower so I can wish on the falling stars.

_**Kagome's POV**_

I sit on my bed, staring out of the large French window above my headboard; my guitar lies in my lap as I watch for the promised meteor shower that is to happen tonight. I look down at the dark, cherry wood acoustic guitar that lies askew atop my scrawny and white crossed legs; the scuffed but polished surface reflects back my red and puffy eyes and I look away and back towards the window. Streaks run down the side of the guitar where my tears had fallen on it earlier as I cried quietly to myself, listening to our song as it played on my favorite radio station; I cried as I thought about how we used to have such a blast singing along with lyrics, even though InuYasha really didn't know them, and how he would even put up with my singing.

I remember how he used to watch me sing, his eyes on me and me only and how I would feel untouchable for that small amount of time; he would always tell me that my voice was beautiful and that I should try out for the school talent show or something even bigger. I always thought he was crazy, but as I sit on my bed and look at my guitar, I think that maybe he was right, maybe I should try out and see what happens. I could do it in the memory of our friendship, and thinking about our lost connection brings tears to my eyes again. I pick up my guitar and face the window; I strum a few cords and I can feel the rhythm flow through me.

I open my mouth and sing wishes at the stars as they fall from the sky.

* * *

_**He walks by me**_  
_**Can he tell that I can't breathe?**_  
_**And there he goes, so perfectly**_  
_**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**_

_**Kagome's POV**_

"Ok, just text me later tonight," I say to my best friend Sango as she walks out of the school's front doors. She's like my older sister, and her light, coffee brown eyes smile to match the one on her face as she turns back and waves at me as she rushes down the stairs and into a waiting, red Tahoe. I can see Miroku waving at me as she opens the door and I laugh and wave back; she gets in and the Tahoe takes off, leaving a trail of rocks and tire smoke in its wake. I sigh and shake my head as I walk back into school; my heart is doing summersaults in my chest because in just under an hour, I'll be trying out for the talent show. I walk back to my locker and twist in the combo; I open it and in the mirror on the inside of the door, I can see his reflection.

He is talking to a group of Kiykos' and his friends; my heart stops doing summersaults and practically stops all together as he turns his eyes towards me and they reflect back a stunning flaxen that causes my breath to catch in my throat. He doesn't seem to see me looking at him through the mirror so he looks back towards the group, though it seems he reluctantly does so; I would too considering who he is talking to. I laugh quietly to myself and that calms me as I reach in and grab my guitar case, preparing to go and either make it or totally make a fool out of myself. My heart begins to beat again and I take a deep breath in as I close the locker and turn around, ready to make my way towards the gymnasium where the tryouts are taking place, but I am stopped in my tracks as he brushes against me.

I can smell his new cologne and it makes me want to gag; no doubt something Kikyo is making him wear. He would never wear something that strong because of his super sensitive sense of smell, and I know he must be dying on the inside because of it.

He walks by me and I watch as he disappears around the corner, everything seeming to be in slow motion. His walk full of pride, his face held high, a smirk just playing under the surface of his lips; those lips that I wish could be mine on so many a lonely nights.

I find myself beginning to feel light headed and I realize that I've been holding my breath; I exhale sharply and inhale deeply, the hazy feeling passing. I grip my guitar case tighter as a sense of betrayal and anger fill me; not even a hello or any acknowledgement. Am I no longer good enough for him? No, I won't let this ruin my chances of showing everyone that I am someone and not just that quite, plain girl in the corner; this is for all of them.

This is for InuYasha.

_**InuYasha's POV**_

"Right, whatever you say Naraku," I say as Naraku barks out a hearty laugh that hurts my ears. The talk continues and I look on, completely bored with the whole air headed conversation. I had no idea how truly stupid jocks were until I started dating Kikyo; it gives me a throbbing headache just listening to the stupid shit they talk about constantly.

I lean against the locker behind me and as I turn my head, I see her. Kagome's standing with her back to me, one hand on her guitar case and the other on her open locker door. She's wearing a pair of tight, skinny jeans in a light faded blue, something I had never seen her wear before; I'm glad she has them on though, because the show off her long, strong legs and her well rounded, plump ass. Her black T-shirt is pulled up slightly in the back, revealing the smooth skin of her lower back, where a tattoo I have never seen before reads, "Broken" in Japanese. I look back up and her eyes are no longer reflected in the mirror and so I look away; what does her new tattoo mean a part of me thinks, as another part of me begins to feel the usual loneliness that has kept me company ever since Kagome and I have stopped talking.

"You ready to go InuYasha?" Naraku's voice says and I look over at him, and his red pupil eyes look into me shallowly. I sigh inwardly and nod, pushing myself off the locker and putting on my usual, egotistical façade that goes along with these types of people. I walk right by Kagome, who has closed her locker door and is now facing me; I brush up against her gently, getting just a whiff of her Jasmine scent through my overpowering cologne; her smell breaks through my own scent curtain and I smile as I turn the corner towards Kikyo with Kagome in the back of my mind, where she always is.

* * *

_**She better hold him tight**_  
_**Give him all her love**_  
_**Look in those beautiful eyes**_  
_**And know she's lucky 'cause**_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_  
_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_  
_**He's the song in the car I keep singing**_  
_**Don't know why I do**_

_**Kagome's POV**_

I sit in front of the judges who consist of the advanced choir teacher, the advanced orchestra teacher, and the Juniors' gym teacher, with my heart beating out of my chest and my eyes watering with nervousness and anger.

I had just seen Kikyo and three of her lackeys perform a very provocative dance with little clothing and even less talent. Of course they made it, though; saying no to Kikyo is like denying Mother Theresa her last rites. The fact that she lays her hands on his skin burns me down to my very soul, were the hate seems to fester and feed a dark part of me I wish I didn't have. Such an inner demon is for people like her, not for me; but I know this a lie because I do have an inner demon, and he walks among everyone.

I watched them saunter out of the gym, their heads held high and their ego's so big and so overly inflated that they could have filed the entire school and sent it into space. I know where's she's going, right into the arms of InuYasha; the one friend I thought I could rely on no matter what, the one person who I thought I could trust and who had let me fall. If she's going to be his one and only love, then she better hold him tight and give him all the love she's capable of, and when she looks into those rivers of gold and tells him she loves him, she better mean it and know that she's the luckiest girl in the world; I wrote this song about him and will sing it for him. I will sing to all the times we spent and for all of the wishes I made on my falling stars.

The advanced choir teacher nods to me and I nod in return, my anxiety fading with each passing second; I raise my guitar and think about the night before when the wishing stars were my only witness and, as I open my eyes, the world around me is black with only the single stage light shining on me. I strum my usual few chords and let the music take me.

I sing with all I have, and by the end of my song, I can feel the tears falling from my face and onto my guitar like they so usually do. I close my eyes at the end and when I open them, the three teachers are staring at me, tears on two out of their three faces. I blush and look away towards the door and my heart skips a beat; there in the doorway, at the end of the gym he stands, his flaxen eyes open wide, staring at me like I'm a new species of insect or something. I immediately feel embarrassed and angry for putting myself in this type of situation; I grab my guitar and run out of the gym, not waiting to hear what the judges have to say about my performance. Right now they don't matter; the only thing that matters is getting out of the school and away from him.

How dare he stare at me like that? I thought he loved my signing, or was that just another lie?

_**InuYasha's POV**_

Kikyo's not waiting for me by my car, and that's when her younger sister, Kaede, tells me that she and three other girls are trying out for the talent show. I shake my head and walk off; yet again she's neglected to let me in on something and I'm beginning to somewhat regret my brash decision to rush into a relationship with her. She's turned out to be sneaky and somewhat untrustworthy, and, although I don't want to believe it, I think that she and Naraku have been fooling around behind my back.

I push those thoughts to the back of my mind as I trudge to towards the gym. As I put my hand on the gym door, I can see Kagome through the slit window on the swinging door; she's sitting on the stage, her guitar in her lap and a single stage light shinning on her. I see her strum a few of her usual warm up chords, her large, mossy doe eyes are closed as she became one with her music. She opens her perfectly sculpted lips and her voice fills the large, empty space of the gym and seeps through the door and into my head. Her words fill my entire consciousness and their meaning hits me like a new Hummer at high speed; her new tattoo, her auditioning for the talent show, even her song and the tears that are now cascading down her cheeks, they were all for me.

I find myself standing halfway into the gym when her song finishes, and the smell of her tears makes my eyes water; I had never meant to make her cry, to hurt her…to break her heart. She looks up and sees me, her eyes a brilliant light green veined with a deep brown; as she realizes that it was me she was looking at, her face blushes deep sunburn red and she grabs her guitar and flies down off the stage and out of the gym's back door. I look at her as she runs and I can see tears in the air around her as she runs and my own heart seems to break; how long we had been friends and I had never noticed it before. All of the looks she would give me; all of the times she would laugh at my stupid jokes, even when I didn't think they were funny; all of the times she would take care of me when I was sick, making soup, cookies and my favorite ramen by hand; even the little things she knows about me, like how I like my ears rubbed and how she knows how to break me; all of things that I thought we're just friends being friends were really her trying to show her love for me.

As I think about all of this, I realize why I've felt so lonely as of late, and even why I decided to pursue Kikyo in the first place. Kikyo looks so much like Kagome with her thin frame; her perfect body (no matter how fake); her long black hair, which can never be as silky as Kagome's; and even her green eyes which remind me so much of Kagomes' stormy green/brown eyes, that it was easy to fool myself into thinking that was dating Kagome because I've been too much of a coward to face up to my real feelings. I've failed so much in love because I've always been afraid of being rejected because of who am what I am, that I've sabotaged myself, and when Kagome came along with her complete acceptance and love for me, I turned a blind eye to it. I'm a fool and I know I have to make it right. I am nothing but a status symbol for Kikyo, and though I think her love for me might be real, she will never be good enough for me. She will never compare to what Kagome is; real.

I curse myself as I turn and run from the gym, towards the girl who has always had my heart; to my Kagome.

_**

* * *

**_

_**So I drive home alone**_  
_**As I turn out the light**_  
_**I'll put his picture down**_  
_**And maybe get some sleep tonight**_

_**'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_  
_**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**_  
_**He's the song in the car I keep singing**_  
_**Don't know why I do**_

_**Kagome's POV**_

I sit in my car and cry, the tears blurring my vision almost as much as the rain falling onto my windshield does. I can hear myself moaning in between sobs as my heart throbs and I finally know what it's truly like to have you're heart broken. All of those times I thought it was breaking were just little cracks forming, but know it's truly broken and oh how it hurts.

I scream at the top of my lungs and beat on my steering wheel until my hands hurt as bad as my chest; I hear myself moaning his name loudly in a quivering, watery voice as thunder rocks the earth and lightning burns the sky.

I calm myself enough to drag myself out of my car and into the ever growing late autumn storm; the freezing rain whips against my bare arms and face and my hair comes loose from its bun and is plastered to my face where it pricks my eyes and fills in the corners of my mouth. I stumble with the lock and pull myself into the dark house, barely giving the door enough of a push to close it with a quick _**CLICK**_. I turn on the hall light, lean my guitar in the corner by the umbrella rack, kick off my black flip flops, pull of my soaked black T, and pants as well as my dripping lace black bra and matching panties.

I exhaustedly drag myself up the stairs, leaving a set of wet footprints up the hardwood stairs leading up to my room; grabbing a towel from my closet I wrapped myself up and collapse onto my bed, my head throbbing and my body numb. I reach over into my side drawer and pull out the tiny gold locket that lay in there, entwining the gold chain in my fingers. I snap open the heart shaped locket and stare at the picture that it encases; those familiar tawny eyes that hold so much mystery, the strong features that are always soft when looking at me, the long white hair that is always so soft under my finger tips, and those white, furry ears that I just used to love to play with, and even though he says he hates it when I do, I know deep down that he loved it too. I sigh and slip the locket around my neck where it comes to rest between my breasts. Closing it, I stare up at my ceiling, wondering why the Gods would do this to me and what I had ever done to bring this kind of pain onto myself.

Maybe it's the fact that I loved to hard and was blind to everything else, or maybe it was my own fault for being so devoted to a man who never loved me. I sigh and close my eyes, not caring if the comforter beneath me would get soaked; all I want is to sleep and dream of better times and to hope that in the morning I will wake and find that this was all just a horrible dream.

New tears fall down my cheeks as I close my eyes and wait for sleep to take me.

_**InuYasha's POV**_

I run through the freezing rain storm towards her house, where I know she'll be for sure. The rain beats down onto me relentlessly as I think back to what had just happened as I made my way towards her.

_**Flashback**_

Kikyo had been waiting for me by my car as I came tearing out of the school after Kagome. She waves to me and I slow my pace as I run to her side. She's wearing a thick coat of makeup and at the sight of it I grow angry at myself and at her. How could she fool me by wearing this mask of colors and how could I have been so easily fooled by such an obvious disguise. She sees the look of anger on my face and steps back, her hands on her hips and her nose up in the air.

"I know you're upset that I didn't tell you about the tryouts, but I didn't want you to be there. You would just distract me and ruin my concentration," she said, her voice airy and full of overinflated ego. I grind m teeth together and bit my tongue to keep the filth that wants to escape from spilling past my lips; I take a deep breath and stand taller than her, letting the beginning rain wash away the anger I have towards her.

"It's over Kikyo. You're just to fake for me," I say and as the words pass my lips, her face turns towards me, her eyes wide and mouth hanging. The rain comes harder now and her makeup begins to run down her face, making it look as if she's melting.

"But you can't, don't you know who I am?" she says, her voice filled with anger and disbelief. I smile sadly and kiss her forehead gently. Yes, I know who she is; she's a girl who's lost her way and has found herself a ruined mess out in the rain. I turn and continue on my way, leaving her standing alone.

_**End Flashback**_

I shake my head, my thoroughly soaked hair clinging to my face and my neck as I run. I'm almost there as the sky behind me is torn open as a flash of purple white lightning fills the sky. It lights my way but for a second as I see her house ahead; only two lights are on, one in the front hall and one in her room. My heart jumps knowing that she's home, but it also simultaneously drops knowing that she's home, and is very pissed and heartbroken because of me. I leap up her front steps and stand face to face with the front door, my finger poised in front of the doorbell when I notice that the door is slightly ajar. I take a deep breath, lick my dripping lips, gulp, and finally open the door and step inside.

The heat is on and, as I close the door and lock it behind me, I notice that all of Kagomes' clothes lay in a soggy pile next to her guitar which is leaning against the wall just under the umbrella rack. At the sight of her clothes and the bare footprints leading up to her room, my face blushes a red equal to the one she had displayed back in the gym; I know that she might be lying on her bed right now, wet and naked and the mental image that forms in my mind makes me feel a way that I have never felt before. The heat from my face fills my entire body and I have to push away my growing inner excitement; now is definitely not the time for kinky daydreams and fantasies.

I follow her drying footsteps up the stairs and up to the closed door of her room; my heart beats so hard and fast that I'm almost positive that she can hear it from the other side of her door. The smell of her tears jerks my galloping heart and the pain of guilt that fills in my chest is almost overwhelming. I raise my hand and, as I take another deep breath and hold it in, I knock.

* * *

_**He's the time taken up but there's never enough**_  
_**And he's all that I need to fall into**_

_**He looks at me**_  
_**I fake a smile so he won't see**_

_**Kagome's POV**_

I lay on my bed, listening to the sounds of the storm outside as I was slowly being lulled to sleep; my thoughts constantly wander back to him and every time they do, and his face appears before my closed eyes, my heart throbs deeply and new tears squeeze out from behind my shut lids. No matter how much time in the world there is left for me, it will never be enough to get over the love for him and the pain he has caused in me. I can never hate him though, because he's all I've ever needed to fall into, even if it means I have to one day fall out.

As sleep finally begins to take over me, a single loud knock against my bedroom door makes me rocket straight up. Who could be here at this hour during this storm? My parents are in Japan and they wouldn't knock, but just barge right in. My heart begins to pound as I make to get off my bed, but my hands are clutching the sides of the mattress so hard that my fingertips are turning white. Prying my fingers from the sides of the bed, another knock fills the quiet room, and even the storm seems to have gone still with each knock of my visitor.

I walk to the door and turn the knob slowly; pulling the door open and my heart skipping with each slow creak of the hinges as it comes open.

I don't know what to expect as the door swings open and I look upon the stranger who has somehow gotten into my house, I find myself once again unable to breath. InuYasha stands outside my door, soaking wet with gilded eyes glowing in the dark hallways and blue lips chattering. I have to fight back the urge to scream and laugh at the same time. He makes to say something but stops as he sees that I have only a towel on, and for the first time since I've know him, he blushes, and blushes hard; the paleness of his chilled skin burns a deep red as he looks down and away from my half naked frame. A blush of my own fills in my cheeks, and I let it as I lift his head up and look him straight in his eyes, wanting to know why he's in my house and soaking wet. He looks up at me and I can see guilt swimming in his honey eyes and I feel my own guilt fill the broken spaces of my heart. He had heard my song and now he's here, wanting to know. I sigh and grab his hand, pulling him into my room.

"Stay here and let me get you a warm towel," I say as I walk into my private bathroom and bring back the biggest towel I can find. I hand it to him and turn my back; I hear him unzip his pants and take off the rest of his clothes, and a deep blush seems to coat m entire body as I fight back the mental images that are trying to form in my mind.

A hand on my shoulder turns me back around and I can't help but gasp a little at the godly sight before me; he has the towel wrapped around his waist and it goes to his knees, and it takes all I have to look up from the towel and to the rest of him. His tall, lean torso is well defined and I can see his six pack outlined in his smooth, white skin; the towel is wrapped loosely on his waist, causing it to fall just under the beginning of his V.

"Uh, Kagome," he says, and my eyes shoot back up to his and I can see that he is still blushing deeply, and I can just imagine how deep my blush must be in return. I avert my gaze and grab the wet clothes he has in his hands; I shuffle over to the bathroom and throw his clothes into my tub so they won't get anything wet, but my mind was racing. What was he doing here, what did he want, and what the hell was I going to say?

_**InuYasha's POV**_

I knock on the door louder than I want, but I wait, my fist still raised and waiting. The storm outside seems to have ceased and I wait intently, trying hear any movement in the bedroom on the other side of the door. I can hear the squeaking of the mattress as she gets up and then a few quick steps, followed by silence. I knock again, this time softer than the first, but it still echoes loudly in the quiet house. I can hear the door knob turning and I see the door open slowly, and soon I was face to face with a half naked, still somewhat wet Kagome.

Her long, silky black hair is drying and her smooth skin is peppered with goose bumps as a small breeze brushes against her exposed skin. I then realize how cold I am; even though the house is warm, I find myself shivering and my lips and jaw chattering as I stand before her. The only warmth I can feel is a deep blush that colors my numb cheeks; I can see a blush of her own, powdering her high and defined cheeks as she gazes into my eyes and grabs my hand, leading me into her room.

"Stay here and let me get you a warm towel," she says as she turns and disappears into her bathroom. I stand there, dripping all over her wood floors, making a puddle under my feet as she comes back with a medium sized blue and white towel. She hands it to me and turns around, the universal sign for "get changed." I put the towel on her dresser as I begin to undress as fast as I can, not wanting to be completely naked in her room for long, especially with her standing just a few feet away; back turned or not, it was still rather embarrassing to be bare to the world with the girl I was bout to confess my love to standing equally as naked as me within arms reach. I finish and wrap the towel around my waist as tight as I can and place one of my hands gently on her shoulder, relishing the feel of the heat and smoothness of her skin beneath my fingertips, no matter how brief it may be.

She turns around and I hear a barely inaudible gasp escape her lips. Her gaze settles on my body and I'm automatically mortified; what was I thinking getting undressed and wrapping myself up with just a towel in front of her? Now I've gone and scared her with my body as I divert my gaze from her.

"Uh, Kagome," I say softly, breaking her unreadable gaze. She is still blushing deeply and quickly looks up into my eyes and then back down as she turns around, gathers up my dripping clothes and hurries into the bathroom again. I frown and work my jaw, trying to think of something to say, but I realize I should just stop trying to act and just do. I nod to myself and walk to the bathroom doorway where I can see Kagome leaning over the tub, her hands gripping the tubs rim so hard that her fingertips are white; I frown deeply and walk up behind her.

_**Kagome's POV**_

I stand there, leaning against the rim of the tub, my fingertips turning white with the pressure I'm applying to the porcelain surface. I'm at a total loss; I don't know what I should do about him. I feel a presence behind me, and as I turn around, I come face to face with him as he stands behind me. His face is strong and the color has returned to it, and his eyes are glowing even more intensely in the dark gloom of the small bathroom. My voice catches in my throat as he looks down at me and I begin to feel small in comparison to him; tears well up in my eyes and I don't bother to stop them as they begin to flow down my cheeks. I didn't think I was capable of anymore, but as they trickle down my face, his gaze softens and he pulls me into his arms. My face comes to rest against his solid frame and I can feel the heat from his skin caress my face and dry my tears. His heart beat is soothing, but I can hear that it's beating faster than usual. He shivers and I look up to I meet his gaze and pull away. Wiping my tears and fixing my hair, I think of something to say, but he beats me to it.

"Listen Kagome, I'm sorry for everything I've done…" he says, but I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth. His lips are moist against my hand and I feel a shiver run through me that is not from the cold, but from the fact that my dreams seem to be coming true. Both of us standing nearly naked in front of one another, the atmosphere tense and heavy; I pull my hand away and walk by him into my dimly lit bedroom, realizing that it was just a dream and that real life is never as sweet. I breathe in deeply and turn towards him, my best smile on my face; the fakeness of it hurts my face as well as my heart as the cracks in it deepen.

He is standing in the darkened bathroom still, his honey gold eyes glowing intensely in the deep gloom. I find my smile wavering a bit as he walks towards me, his steps quick and quiet. I bump into the bed behind me and almost fall, but he catches me, looping one arm behind my lower back; my face flushes deeper, but my smile remains and I make to speak, but he puts on finger to my lips as he pulls me up and into him. His skin is on fire, or perhaps its mine as I find myself lost in his eyes; my heart is beating so fast that I can't even feel it anymore, and the only way I know that this isn't a dream is the look of deep sadness and disappointed in his eyes.

I try to smile again, but he shakes his head and brushes my face gently with the side of his hand, wiping my fake smile from my face. I close my eyes and give in; pushing my face against the hand that now rests on my cheek, I willingly wait for whatever will come next. My eyes open to face the man that holds my heart in a vice grip of tender looks and cold shoulders given on so many a days.

"Don't smile like that anymore. It's taken me longer than it should have to figure out the fakeness behind it. There's nothing fake about you; your personality, your stunning eyes, your laugh, your voice, your natural beauty. Everything about you is perfect and I know now that you've always loved me and that…"

_**InuYasha's POV**_

She turns towards me and I lock eyes with her, her gaze burning holes into my brain. I can see her open her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out, instead, tears are my answer. They cascade down her cheeks and the smell hits me like a brick wall; I reach out instinctively and pull her into my bare chest. The feel of her warm skin and fresh tears against my skin causes my grip on her to tighten as my heart begins to not just beat against my ribs, but pound against them. Her fingertips linger on my chest and I can't help myself as a shiver of desire runs through the entire length of my body. No doubt feeling my body shudder under her, Kagome looks up at me and pulls away, smoothing out her hair and wiping her face. Before she can say anything, my mouth opens on its own and speaks for me.

"Listen Kagome, I'm sorry for everything I've done," I say, but she cuts me off but putting her hand over my mouth. I can feel the soft skin of her palm and fingers against my lips and I fight the overwhelming urge to grab her hand and place kisses on her hand, up her arm and further. I can see her eyes droop as a shiver runs through her, and for just a moment, time seems to stop. I find myself looking straight into her bright eyes and her looking back into mine; she is the only one who has ever made me feel handsome and funny, and I find myself wishing that this moment would never end, but it does as she walks past me and I take a deep breath of her Jasmine scent that fills my senses, my heart is filled with a longing for more.

I stand in the dark of the unlit bathroom, watching her as she walks into her bedroom and then turn back towards me, a bright smile on her face. My heart grows hard at the sight of that smile and it must have found its way onto my face, for her smile falters. I walk towards her, my feet barely touching the cold hardwood floors; she backs away from me, but the side of her legs hits the bed and she falls, but I'm faster. I catch her as she lands on the arm that I've stretched out under her. Her skin is on fire, or maybe it's just my own as I feel the soft skin of her back against my fingers. I see her blush and smile deepen as she opens her lips, but I place a single finger against them to keep her silent; I want to explain before she says anything. I know about her, but now she needs to know about me.

I pull her up and into her me; her arms are caught in between us, blocking her soft breast from pushing against my bare chest. She tries to smile again, but I shake my head and caress her cheek with the side of my hand. She closes her eyes and pushes against my hand that now rest on her cheek; she is so vulnerable in my arms and my heart aches to tell her.

"Don't smile like that anymore. It's taken me longer than it should have to figure out the fakeness behind it. There's nothing fake about you; your personality, your stunning eyes, your laugh, your voice, your natural beauty. Everything about you is perfect and I know now that you've always loved me and that…that I love you with everything I can ever give."

_**Kagome's POV**_

The words that flow from his lips are like sweet honey, and I stare into eyes that show a soul as vulnerable as I feel. Tears slip down my cheeks and he frowns, but my lips on his hide it; I kiss him deeply, my tongue brushing against his sharp canines as his tongue brushes against mine. He pulls me tighter against him as I pull my arms out from between us and wrap them around his neck, bringing our mouths closer together. He kisses me hard and long; I can taste his desire and feel his longing in every breath he takes and ever kiss he places on my lips. I pull away and stare into his halcyon eyes, his heavy breathes caressing my face; I lean in and gently kiss his lips.

"I love you with everything that I can give, and I want you to take all that I am" I whisper against them and his eyes widen in astonishment and disbelief. I pull away and grab the knot that holds my towel together; standing in front of him, I pull the knot apart and my towel drops to my feet. I brush my hair behind my ear and look shyly up at him; his eyes are wide and he seems to have stopped breathing.

"I'm sorry," I whisper as I suddenly feel like a fool and I quickly go for my towel, but his hand around my waist and his bare chest against mine stops me cold. He breathes heavily onto my neck and trails kisses up and down it, sending shots of heat through me.

"Don't be sorry, you're beauty just left me breathless," he whispers into my ear and then nips it gently. We kiss passionately again, his mouth exploring my every curve and taking in the softness of my skin. I feel beautiful as he drinks in my scent and nude body as if I were the most delicious thing he has ever had.

My hands soon find the knot in his towel, but I pause as I untie the knot, unsure of what he wants; his hands slipping into mine as the towel drops to the floor is my answer. I run my hands and tongue over every inch of his body and savor the sound of his gasps and moans; perhaps dreams aren't as sweet are reality after all.

_**InuYasha's POV**_

Her lips suddenly crashing onto mine stops me from asking why she is crying as I finish my confession. I can taste sweet cinnamon and smell Jasmine as her tongue brushes my fangs and grapples with my own tongue. I feel her pull her arms out from between us and I take that opportunity to push her entire body hard against mine; she wraps her long, slender arms around my neck, pushing our mouths harder and closer together. Her taste is as intoxicating as her scent and I find myself fighting to stop from undoing her towel and ravaging the flesh that lies underneath.

She pulls away and looks straight into my hazy eyes, her own eyes a mystery of color and intention; she leans in and kisses my lips gently.

"I love you with everything that I can give, and I want you to take all that I am," she whispers against them. Before I can say or do anything, she pulls always and grabs the knot that keeps her towel snug against her body; looking straight into my eyes, she pulls the knot and allows the towel to fall to her feet. My breath catches in my throat, and for the first time in my life, I find myself speechless. Her body is equally as beautiful as her face; her skin is a soft peach and hugs her curves flawlessly; her breasts as large and supple, no sag or unequalness can be found in the at all; her areolas are a light brown and her nipples are hard; her long legs are together and seem to beg for me to crawl in between them. Taking my awestruck expression for one of unknowable disgust, she blushes deeply.

"I'm sorry," she whispers as she quickly goes for her towel, but I'm faster as I snake a hand around the thin waist that rests upon big, curvatious hips. I pull her naked frame against me and relish in the feel of her hot, bare skin against mine and the feel of her hard nipples against my chest nearly pushes me over the edge. I trail soft kisses up and down her neck, breathing in deeply the scent I've come to worship.

"Don't be sorry, you're beauty just left me breathless," I whisper into her ear, nipping it gently as I do. She pulls my mouth against hers again and our tongues entwine again, more passionately this time, the heat between us almost unbearable for me now as I explore her skin and body with my tongue. Her moans are music to my ears as I find my way back to her mouth.

I feel her long fingers untie my towel, but then pause, seemingly unsure of what to do; I slip my fingers into hers, causing the towel to drop to my feet, leaving us both bare to each other. She wastes no time in exploring every inch of me with her fingers and tongue, as I had done with her; not even my most intimate of dreams could come close to the sweet reality that I was now a part of.

It soon becomes too much for me as I pick her up, her legs instinctively crossing behind my back, pushing her womanhood against my manhood; she moans loudly in unison with me as my erection rubs against her clit, sending a collapsing amount of sensation through me. I drop her down onto the bed, pull her comforter over us, and look into her eyes that plead for me to take her. Her legs are still wrapped around my waist as I slide in, the wet and tightness of her makes me moan loudly; her own moans nearly drown mine out as I slide in and out of her, the world disappearing around me, leaving only us.

_**Kagome's POV**_

I can feel his strong, hard erection as it rubs against my clit; the sensation it sends through me makes me moan and dig my nails into his shoulders, though I doubt he can feel it; his own loud moan nearly masks my own. He lays me onto my bed and hovers above me as I beg for him to take me my eyes, for my voice has left me. I push him closer with my legs which are still wrapped around his waist and he slides in; the feeling of him inside of me makes my world explode into a brightness that is unexplainable.

Many small orgasm send my body into overdrive as he makes love to me, every sound but his moans, every taste but his lips on mine, and everything but his breath on my skin disappears and it is only me and him, entwined as one; he slips in and out of me, going faster and harder with each go. My world seems to spin as I feel my final orgasm building inside of me; my skin is on fire and his moans and panting are becoming heavier as my cries become closer together and louder.

"_**Oh InuYasha!**_" I cry as a final, godly orgasm tears through me, sending my body rocketing into his and my nails biting deep into his skin, drawing blood this time. He grips me tighter and moans my name deeply into my ear as I feel him orgasm inside me with one last, hard thrust.

He collapses at my side as my breathing becomes more even and I slowly being to gain feeling in my body; it had gone numb after I had had my final orgasm. I feel him lace his fingers into mine and I scoot closer to where he is laying on his back; his eyes are closed, but he opens them slightly as he feels me against him. He turns his head and kisses my forehead, mouthing "_**I love you**_," against it. I kiss his bare chest, mouthing an "_**I love you**_," back.

We fall asleep there, cuddled together under my covers; in the window behind us, an unscheduled meteor shower streaks the sky with the falling stars, each one carrying a wish on the wind.


End file.
